


Sweating it

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis makes an appearance in the 'sweat box'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweating it

**Author's Note:**

> this is me writing drabbles instead of going to bed. 
> 
> come and chat with me on [tumblr](http://becauselouis.tumblr.com)

“And now it’s time for the Sweat Box where we help real people with real issues. Who do we have in the Sweat Box tonight?”

The camera pans over to the Sweat Box to reveal Louis, dressed in an immaculate blue button up, smiling serenely.

“It’s Louis Tomlinson, everybody.” Nick announces, clapping along as the audience cheered for the boybander. “How are you Louis?”

“’m good, yeah.” Nick could see Louis squirming in his seat, picking nervously at his sleeves as he awaited the time for his big announcement.

Nick sent him a reassuring smile, desperately trying to crush down his own nerves, wishing for nothing more than to be in that box with Louis, holding his hand, telling him everything was going to be fine.

“So tell us, Louis, what is your sweat?”  

Louis took a deep breath, dropping the hand that was still picking at his sleeve into his lap.

“Well, you see, I’ve kind of got a secret boyfriend.”

The crowd burst into a mixture of cheers, gasps and curious whispers. Nick so badly wanted to be able to smooth the worry lines that were creasing Louis’ forehead.

“A secret boyfriend? How scandalous.” Nick played along, drawing the crowd’s attention away from their whispered conversations and back to the front.

Louis bit his lip, shrugging a little, but remained silent.

“How long ‘ave you guys been together?” Ricky asked, ever the diplomat.

Louis smiled a little, growing a little more confident since no one had heckled him yet.

“About a year and a half, I reckon.”

The crowd cheered once more, Ricky, Melvin and their teams joining in.

“And what’s he like?” From Melvin this time.

“He’s alright. Kind of likes the sound of his own voice, bit pretentious sometimes. I can’t praise him too much else he’ll get a big head.”

Louis’ cheeky exterior was beginning to shine through, grin playing at the corner of his lips. His eyes flickered towards Nick briefly, expression practically screaming trouble.

Nick barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“And who, may we ask, is this secret boyfriend?” Nick questioned, leaning forwards, arms propped up on the desk in front of him, his heart swelling with pride for the boy seated inside the box.

“You, innit?”

There was a pause as the two beamed at one another and the audience burst to life, cheering and whooping and whistling.

“Yeah.” Was all Nick said over the boisterous crowd, seconds away from leaning his head in his hands to smile dopily at his boyfriend.

“So teams,” Nick caught the eyes of his two team captains and their guests, all cheering loudly, Ricky wolf whistling over the noise of the audience. “Any advice for our Louis here?”

The crowd quietened down a bit as Ricky began speaking. “Well first of all, Grimmy you _dog_.”

The audience laughed, Louis the loudest of all as Ricky pointed accusingly at a suddenly meek Nick.

“How could you not tell us you were dating _Louis Tomlinson_!”

“Kind of defeats the whole secret part if he told.” Louis pointed out from his place in the box, smile firmly in place.

Nick shrugged a little, nodding his head. “Louis here is dreadfully ashamed of me.”

Louis rolled his eyes as the audience laughed once more, Melvin shouting out a good natured ‘don’t blame you mate’.

“Alright, alright.” Ricky called, quieting the crowd once more. “The hard parts already over, so what I think you should do is take a picture of Nick making you dinner or something, then tweet it with the caption ‘Nick Grimshaw is my bitch’.”

Louis nodded thoughtfully, Nick scoffed a little.

“And team Melvin, what about you, what’s your advice?”

Melvin’s team put their head together whispering amongst themselves for a moment then straightened up in their seats.

“It’s like Ricky said,” Melvin started, devious smile on his face. “The hard parts already over. So now you should just come up here and snog him senseless, that’ll get your message across.”

The crowd roared deafeningly at Melvin’s suggestion, starting up a chant of ‘kiss him, kiss him’.

Nick met Louis’ gaze across the room, uncertainty written all over the younger boy’s face.

Louis tilted his head as if to say ‘should I?’ and Nick replied with a shrug of his shoulder ‘why not.’

With that Louis was up from his chair, dashing out of the box, meeting Nick halfway across the stage.

Louis jumped in his arms immediately, legs locking around Nick’s hips, hands bunched in the hair at the base of Nick’s neck.

“No hiding it now.” He whispered before crashing their lips together enthusiastically, the whooping of the crowd fading away to the back of Nick’s mind as he kissed his boy, breathed him in.

“No hiding.” Nick murmured back when they separated, Louis slowly sliding down to the ground, beaming happily at Nick.

Nick held onto Louis’ hand as he wrapped up the show (Melvin’s team was announced the winners) and waved goodbye as the cameras panned over the stage and out over the audience.

The cameras stopped rolling and Nick turned to face Louis, stroking a thumb gently across the younger boy’s cheekbone.

“No regrets?” He asked.

“No regrets.”

Nick leant down, resting his forehead against Louis’, closing his eyes he allowed himself to drink everything in, the boy standing in front of him, the fact that everyone now knew who he belonged too.

He pulled back after a quick kiss to Louis’ lips and the two turned to be faced with the congratulations of friends, acquaintances and complete strangers.

Yeah, Nick thought, squeezing Louis’ hand as he received hand shake after hand shake from every member of the audience as well as hugs from the two teams. He could get used to this. 


End file.
